The Right Thing
by Flash Foreward
Summary: Spoilers for Burn Out. One shot What if Carl did the right thing? Note: Not an alternate ending.


**Warning:** Spoilers for Burn Out

**A/N:** I've been thinking about a story like this since I saw Burn Out. Hope you like it. Also, This is NOT an alternate ending

**The Right Thing**

Carl jumped awake at the knock. He sighed and levered himself out of his chair. He peered out the window at Lucas and Jason, and he felt his hands start to shake. He turned away, wanting to ignore them; but they knocked again.

He opened the door and his eyes widened; he was startled by the disheartened looks on their faces.

"What happened?" he asked. Lucas glanced at Jason, whose eyes were wide, and then back at Carl.

"Can we come in?" Lucas asked. Carl nodded and stepped back.

"Come on in, guys."

The boys filed in and Carl closed the door. Lucas fell back onto the couch and groaned while Jason stood to the side.

"What happened?" Carl asked. Lucas groaned again.

"My head hurts," Lucas said.

"You guys need to call your folks, "Carl said his voice urgent. Jason began to shake his head, and Lucas looked up at Carl.

"No way, man."

Carl didn't know what to do. He felt trapped. Then his eyes fell on the phone.

"Then I will."

"Can I have something for my head?" Lucas asked. Carl crouched down in front of the boy and looked at the side of his head.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital," he said. He glanced at Jason. "Right after I call your folks."

He called Jason's grandfather first, after coaxing the number out of Jason. No one picked up. He had to suppress a sigh of relief when he heard the answering machine.

"Hi, Mr. Crowley, this is Carl Fisher. I live around the corner from you. I'm calling to let you know that Jason and Lucas are here. I'm going to take them to the hospital 'cause Lucas' head hurts pretty bad," he hung up and steadied himself.

"He did it," Jason mumbled. Carl looked down at him, not quite sure what he had said.

"What's that buddy?" Jason pointed at the phone.

"He did it."

Carl looked from the phone to the boys.

"He won't," he said. "He won't hurt you ever again. I promise." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to keep it as steady as possible. He could remember when someone had said that to another little boy, and they had been talking about him. About Carl.

Carl opened his eyes and gazed at the boys. Lucas looked like he was going to be sick, and Jason looked a little less nervous.

"Lucas, what's your number?" Carl asked. Lucas shook his head, slowly. "C'mon buddy. I have to let your mom know you're all right." He shook his head again. "If you don't tell me, I'm just going to look it up in the phone book."

He recited it quickly. Carl dialed and waited. She picked up after the second ring.

"Hi, Mrs. Hanson, this is Carl Fisher. I live around the corner from Mr. Crowley... Oh, no. No one's in trouble... I'm calling to let you know that Lucas and Jason are here... Well, I'm going to be taking them to the hospital... No, Lucas hit his head pretty bad before they came over here, that's all... Yes, I'll meet you there." He hung up and tossed the phone aside. "Let's go."

"Do we have to? Jason asked.

"We have to get Lucas some help, buddy," Carl said. "C'mon." They filed out and climbed into Carl's car. The drive to the hospital was relatively silent, interrupted at various moments by Lucas groaning.

Carl was more than relieved when they reached the hospital.

He walked in with them, and Lucas' mom was already there. She thanked him, over and over, before taking the boys' hands.

"I'll wait with Jason for his grandfather," she said. They walked away, leaving Carl standing in the lobby in a daze. He left, walking slowly to his car. He felt proud of himself, but it was short lived. There was a police car near his, and Jason's grandfather stood next to a policeman.

"You think you're so smart?" Mr. Crowley crowed. "Well, I read the newspaper, you sick freak." The policeman waited as Carl turned around, and then put the handcuffs on Carl's wrists.

"Carl Fisher, you're under arrest for the violation of your parole." Carl made no argument as he climbed into the car.

"I didn't do anything," he said as they drove away.

"Yeah, I'll bet."

"Actually," he took a deep breath. "I did something." He smiled. "I did the right thing."

_Carl's eyes flew open and he stared silently at the bunk above him. _

The right thing.


End file.
